warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Morningfrost RiverClan
Morningfrost is a snow-white she-cat with black stripes that lacerate her pelt. She has round, glittering amber eyes. History Morningpaw is brought into camp by Ambernose, at the time only a kit, along with confusion. The young tabby doesn't remember her parents at all, having been separated from them as soon as she could fend for herself. Nearly six moons old, Morningpaw is apprenticed Treefoot. She trains alongside Nectarpaw, Creekpaw, Birdpaw, Mothpaw, and Yarrowpaw. At first, all of her denmates, apart from Nectarpaw, are uneasy and somewhat aggressive working alongside an outsider. Until further persuaded by Nectarpaw's words and Morningpaw's heroic actions, they all distrust her. One by one, each apprentice begins to develop a relationship with Morningpaw, except for Birdpaw. The night before Morningpaw and her denmates are given their warrior names and status, they are attacked by ThunderClan, who wants the RiverClan territory. The six apprentices and their Clanmates fight valiantly. Birdpaw is cornered and killed when she falls off the gorge, Morningpaw being the only cat close enough to save her, and the remaining apprentices are devastated. Creekpaw, Birdpaw's brother, refuses to speak to Morningpaw, blaming her for the tragic death of his sister. The following night, the five apprentices gain their warrior names, becoming Morningfrost, Nectarpelt, Creekwater, Mothfeather, and Yarrowbird. As Morningfrost gains respect and admiration from her Clanmates, Creekwater grows jealous. One night, on patrol, Creekwater is ambushed by a rogue. Weak from leaf-bare's scarce prey, the tom is unable to fight his attacker off until Morningfrost joins in. The two fend off the rogue together and reconcile. Nearly a moon later, leaf-bare is turning into newleaf, and Morningfrost is expecting a litter of kits. They are born healthy, a tom and a she-cat. Although the happy news is able to set newleaf off on a good start, tragedy after tragedy occurs. Treefoot, Morningfrost's beloved mentor, is crushed under a falling tree that injures Yarrowbird, who would die that night from liver and heart damage, only a moon after the birth of Quailkit and Quillkit. Two moons after that, Nectarpelt, who had stuck by Morningfrost all her life, saves Morningfrost from a dangerously powerful river, but is swept away herself. Her Clan nearly broken, Morningfrost takes an important role in hunting and training the apprentices. After her kits are apprenticed, Morningfrost herself is given an apprentice, an eager young she-cat named Yewpaw. The two train relentlessly, and Yewpaw quickly earns her warrior name. Only two days after Yewbush's warrior ceremony, Morningfrost receives another apprentice, this one named Sootpaw. A restless tom, Sootpaw often forgets or ignores his mentor's lessons. Three moons into training, he decides that he wants to go beyond the rivers and streams of RiverClan. The two reach a sense of peace before Sootpaw leaves. His young littermate is ready to be apprenticed, and Morningfrost also receives him. Barely a quarter-moon into training, Thornpaw is struck and killed by a monster. Devastated, the Clan holds vigil for the deceased apprentice. Morningfrost spends more time with her kits and her mate, strengthening their bond, before receiving her last apprentice. Yewbush's daughter, Larkpaw, is a thoughtful, quiet, and skilled she-cat who exceeds her mentor's expectations. She learns all she needs to in three short moons, and earns the name Larkfoot. Now old beyond her years, Morningfrost wistfully recalls her times with her former denmates, all of which are deceased at this point. She watches Quillclaw and Quailheart playing with their kits, and thinks of Nectarpelt, who, throughout all those moons, stayed by her side, and promises to do her best, wishing her friend a happy life. Bidding her Clanmates a silent farewell, the once-proud tabby dies in her sleep, a peaceful death for an honorable warrior, whose legacy will live on, along with those that the old she-cat had loved so much. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cats